


Malec

by booksarebetterthanpeople, vampire_lovers_bite



Category: The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksarebetterthanpeople/pseuds/booksarebetterthanpeople, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampire_lovers_bite/pseuds/vampire_lovers_bite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec hasn't realized that he is gay, he'll find himself gazing at other guys but he doesn't think of it. He has to now deal with Magnus Bane, his next door neighbor that works as a fashion designer, who thinks its normal to dress his younger sister Isabelle in slutty clothes. However when Alec's secret is uncovered and he's forceably yanked out of the closet, Magnus may be the only person who can understand him and help him. But when Alec begins to like Magnus, he gets scared that Magnus will push him away like everyone else had. Can Magnus help Alec?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malec

**Author's Note:**

> Words will be misspelled. I'm dyslexic so bite me

I ran a hand through my black hair as I stared at the outfit my sister Isabelle was dressed in, a short black skirt with a very low cut black shirt and black heels. I squinted my eyes at her as she crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at me.  
"Why can't I go out dressed like this?" She asked, sounding huffy.  
"Because, you look like you should be on a street corner and not going to a movie!" I exclaimed.  
"Magnus made these for me! I'm wearing them out!"  
"Oh hell no! You are not wearing that outside of this apartment Isabelle Lightwood!"  
"Why are you such an asshole!?"  
I stared her and pinched the bridge of my nose, I was only two years older than her but I felt like her father half the time. Our parents died when I was in middle school so I've been raising Isabelle and our little brother Max, I glared at my younger sister as she checked her phone for texts from her boyfriend; who I have yet to meet.  
"Isabelle, put your phone down right now."  
"Fine! Sorry Ms. Bossy!" She snapped at me.  
"I am your legal guardian so you can shut up and listen to me or you're grounded"  
"Why would I listen to you Alec?! You aren't Mom or Dad!"  
"Shut up!!" I yelled, swiping my hand at a vase accidentally.  
The vase shattered loudly and made Isabelle jump back, I sighed and knelt down to pick up the pieces as the front door opened. I nearly dropped the pieces in my hand when I saw the man who walked in, he was tall with messy black hair that was styled to be spiked up with glitter in his locks. His eyes were a abnormal golden green color that showed his concern, he was dressed in tight black jeans that hugged him well in places. His shirt was a bright blue, which was also tight fitting. I stared at him as he walked over to my sister.  
"Izzy, are you alright? I heard shouting" His voice was silky and beautiful like he was.  
Whoa, wait a minute. Did I just say that that man was beautiful? What the hell kind of thought was that, I was straight not gay. I picked up the rest of the vase pieces, ignoring the sting of pain as a few of the shards cut my palm, I stood and walked past Izzy and the man as they spoke. I didn't care what they were speaking about it didn't involve me anyway, I dumped the glass into the trashcan and turned on the faucet so I could wash the blood off of my hand.  
"Alec, are you paying attention" Izzy grabbed my attention then.  
"What?" I looked at her as I rinse off my hand.  
She sighed and shook her head, "This is Magnus Bane, he lives next door"  
He waved to me, flashing me what looked like a flirty smile, "Hello Alec"  
"Oh, you're the man who thinks it's ok to dress a sixteen year old like a prostitute"  
His smile vanished as Izzy glared at me, I turned off the water and looked at Isabelle but before I could say anything a knock at the door made her perk up like a puppy. Magnus and I watched her go and open the door to reveal a rather geeky looking boy. I blinked my eyes when I actually got a good look at his face.  
"Simon? You're dating my sister?"  
"Alec? You're her brother?" We spoke together.  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, I trusted Simon about as far as I could throw that skinny twig but he's better than Isabelle's ex boyfriend. I waved them out which made Izzy smile and hug me tightly.  
"I'll be home later!" She called over her shoulder as they left.  
Magnus looked at me when the door shut, he walked closer and that's when I realized how much taller he was. I looked up at him as he flashed me another smile.  
"I'd love to see you spread over my bed Alec, do stop by soon"  
Before I could respond, he leaned down and stole a kiss before he left. I stared at the door as my face heated up, my hand covering my mouth. That was my first kiss....


End file.
